A common modern floor sweeper has a cleaning head to which an elongate handle is mounted, the cleaning head holding at least one motorized rotating brush for sweeping debris from the floor, and a receptacle for collecting the debris. The handle is typically an elongate tubular member, comprising one or more predominantly straight sections, with a handgrip attached at its outer end. The handle is normally connected to the cleaning head via a pivoting or universal joint and some joint designs permit steering of the cleaning head by twisting the handle.
With a handle of suitable length the user can maintain an upright stance using floor sweepers of this type for cleaning open floor areas, however while maintaining this stance the ability to clean beneath furniture is restricted. For instance, to sweep under a bed or sofa, the user must bend or kneel down until the handle is almost horizontal. This action is difficult to achieve in tight spaces, and may be uncomfortable or difficult for some users. Accordingly there is a need for an improved floor cleaning device such as a sweeper, that allows the user quickly and easily can clean under furniture.
It will be understood that any improved floor cleaning device should not only be adapted to function in a efficient and simple manner, but also with a small number of simple parts for ease of manufacture and assembly. It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate the above disadvantages or more generally to provide an improved floor cleaning apparatus.